Fly By Night
by Nemesis Adrasteia
Summary: HieiKag. Kagome changes. She's no longer the happy, carefree spirit she once was. Enter the boys of Yu Yu Hakusho. Rating may change...maybe...
1. A Farewell

Fly By Night  
Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH.

Chapter 1

Kagome leaned back, tapping her fingers impatiently on a rock behind her. Off in the distance she could hear the sounds of a fight, no doubt her friends destroying the most recent demon outbreak. They had left her behind at the camp since she hadn't felt any shards and was incapable of defending herself. Of course, she didn't _stay _there. She went for a walk to clear her head, and ended up in a clearing.

She gazed up at the stars, so wise and beautiful in their splendor. They were always a comfort to her in times like this, never-changing and non-judgmental.

She was shaken rather rudely from her reverie by a twig snapping. Startled, she glanced behind her in search of the intruder. At first nothing was visible, then a faint glow as Kikyo's soul stealers floated into view, then the miko herself. Kagome tensed - Kikyo's arrival did not bode well for her survival.

"Um...hello...Kikyo. What brings you here?" Kagome asked nervously. Kikyo's penetrating stare made her uncomfortable, although she would never admit it.

"Girl. You are in my way." Kagome blinked, not completely understanding. "Your existence complicates things. It is time for you to die." With those words Kikyo stepped forward and placed her hand just above Kagome's heart.

"Kikyo...why?!" She received no answer, not that she expected one. She felt... drained...as Kikyo's eyes seemed to gain a spark of life. Kagome's eyes rolled back in her head as Kikyo absorbed the rest of her soul, then everything went black.

-:':-:':-:':-:':-:':-:':-

Kagome woke up, feeling groggy and more than a little confused. She sat up, immediately grabbing her pounding head. She looked around at her surroundings. From the looks of it, it was early morning, and she was still in the clearing from before.

She cautiously climbed out of her sleeping bag - how had she gotten there? - and stood up. Shippo was on top of her sleeping bag, and both Sango and Miroku were leaning against their respective trees. Inuyasha was probably up in a tree somewhere. She concentrated, trying to recall the events of the past few hours and had to grab onto a nearby tree for support as they all rushed back.

'Kikyo...the bane of my existence. I truly am weak, since that clay pot had virtually no trouble in stealing my soul. I have to get it back... but how? I certainly can't count on the hanyou on account of his inexplicable love for the creature, and I can't risk the others getting hurt because of me... I suppose I have no choice but to take care of her myself. I must gain the strength to defeat her and reclaim my soul.'

Having decided upon a course of action, she soundlessly made her way into the woods, being careful not to wake the others up.

"Goodbye..."

-:Okay, I know that could have been better...but as of right now, I'm just playing around. So have patience... Give me a review and tell me what you think, and what I should change. If you don't, then I cannot make it bettere and improve.:-


	2. Attitude Adjustment

Fly By Night

A/N: Hey, I actually got reviews...wow! As for the whole "soul" thing... I'll explain later... I have to figure out how everything is going to work out. And I'm _aiming_ for a Kagome/Hiei pairing... Anyway...thanks for reviewing, since that's _exactly_ what I need.

Chapter 2

-:Three months later:-

Swish

Thump

The demon's head fell to the ground and rolled, its body not far behind. Killing demons had come easily to Kagome, and she disposed of them almost mechanically as they provided little to no challenge. She had become proficient with the sword, dagger, and bow quickly and put them to good use. Since she had taken leave of the group, she had managed to gain six more shards, a feat in and of itself.

She had also gained a reputation in the demon community as a threat, someone to be avoided if at all possible.

Most of her soul had been stolen by Kikyo, and as a result her once cheerful and carefree personality was replaced by a cold, emotionless countenance. Her eyes, once a lively blue, became gray. In place of her beaming smile, a perpetual frown.

As things stood, she was rather pleased with herself. She was confident in her combat skills and knew she could protect and defend herself. This was a thing that she could only dream about before, a dream that she had now made a reality. Without warning, a tingling sensation in the back of her head drew her out of her thoughts.

_A shard..._

She quickly took off in the direction of the shard, her speed rivaling that of Inuyasha. When she caught up to it, she found the demon to be nothing more than a giant lizard.

_What a waste. I had been hoping for a challenge..._ She shrugged it off as unimportant.

"A human...and with half of the Shikon Jewel! With those, I will be invincible!!!" Kagome's glare didn't waver.

"I am here to relieve you of your shard."

"You?! A human? You can't defeat me, you are but a weak human female!" Her only reply was to narrow her eyes further. She crouched down into a fighting stance, sword at the ready. This is the scene that the rest of the group stumbled upon. Sango was the first to speak.

"Ka-Kagome?!" They all stood there, bewildered, but none more so than Inuyasha. Here was Kagome, the girl he had had to rush in to save countless times, facing off against a demon, unafraid.

"You will die." There was a collective intake of air as the group heard her voice, the lack of inflection. This was nothing like the Kagome they knew...

She suddenly sprang forward, sword drawn. In an instant the demon was basically gutted and quartered. Kagome reached down into a chunk and withdrew the shard.

"Lady Kagome? Are you...alright?"

She slowly straightened and turned to view all of them fully. Her former group members all wore identical expressions of shock on their faces. Kagome's face was blank, void of any emotion save indifference. Miroku was the first to recover, if only partially.

"Lady Kagome, where have you been? We have all been worried about you. Where did you learn...?" Kagome merely turned away, heading off into the forest in the direction of the well. Inuyasha began to reach out for her but stopped himself, lowering his head.

"Kagome..."

But there was no reply.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

A/N: So...any thoughts? Bad...good... This is my first fic, so it's not going to be _perfect_... By the way, chapters will gradually be getting longer as I get the hang of it. Yeah. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Distant Early Warning

Fly By Night  
Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't bother asking.

Chapter 3

-:Flashback:-

Kagome limped into a clearing, blood running freely down her leg. Obviously, her first encounter by herself with a demon didn't go as well as it could have. She had successfully managed to defeat it by shooting her sacred arrows, but her power had been severely depleted by Kikyo's earlier attack.

It had been only a matter of days since she took leave of the group, and the changes wrought upon her soul were gradually making themselves known, usually at the most inopportune moments. This last battle was no exception.

Kagome had been walking for most of the day, the uneventful hours lulling her into a temporary sense of security. She finally managed to find a nice, clear stream and rushed carelessly into, disturbing a rogue neko youkai. Luckily for her, she had the presence of mind to bring with her the infamous bow and arrows, so she wasn't completely helpless.

_Okay...I've done this plenty of times before. Just aim for the shard... It's in the chest!_

She drew back the string and let the arrow fly, straight and true. The demon anticipated her attack and shifted to the right just in time, so only its shoulder was hurt. Kagome waited for it to die, but to no avail.

_Wha__-?!__ Even if I didn't hit the shard, the demon should still have been purified...right?_

The youkai snarled viciously and lunged at her, the wound not affecting it at all. Kagome ducked behind a tree, narrowly missing a killing sweep of its claws. However, she didn't get away totally unscathed. Its claws had ripped a rather nasty gash in her thigh, restricting her movements.

_Shit...I can't even RUN anymore... And what happened to my power? That arrow should have instantly purified the demon... What's happening to me???_

Not knowing what else to do, she stood her ground, once again raising her bow.

"Die!"

Fifteen minutes and eleven semi-sacred arrows later, the demon lay motionless on the ground. Such was her first solitary victory.

-:End Flashback:-__

_Knock knock_

"Kagome? Kagome, honey, you have to get up or you'll be late for your first day at your new school." There was muffled groan and a thump, evidence her awakening.

"Coming mom."

She had been dreaming of her training again. It was strange how, even now, her weakness haunted her.

_I will never be that weak again._

Kagome had come home through the well the day before, tired and weary. Her mother had taken one look at her bloody, ragged clothes and immediately enveloped her daughter in a hug, crying. They had talked for hours about the Feudal era, and Kagome had shared with her mother the situation with Kikyo. Mrs. Higurashi concluded that a second chance would be best for her, to start over. So they transferred her to a different school in hopes that Kagome would make some friends and soothe the remainder of her soul.

Kagome completely missed her mother's logic, but decided that, if it made her happy, then Kagome would play along. After all, she still owed her mother at least that much after she'd put up with her travels through the well. She reluctantly got out of bed and stumbled towards her closet, taking out her new uniform. It was another sailor outfit, only this one gray, a shade matching her eyes perfectly. The skirt was slightly longer, but not enough to make much of a difference.

She walked out the door, grabbing a bagel on her way out. Her mother wanted to make sure she wasn't late, so she woke Kagome up an hour early. She strode down the road at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to get to school.

Shikon High.

Kagome glared up at the entrance to the school, already despising it. She was right on time, the bell ringing just as she arrived. Her mother had already given her the schedule, so she didn't have to bother with the idiots in the office.

She made her way into the school, heading straight for her first class.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kagome's POV

I knocked and waited impatiently to be let in. The door opened to reveal a stereotypical middle-aged teacher, one who introduced himself as Mr. Takashi. I could feel the eyes of the other students in the classroom on me, studying me. However, one gaze was more penetrating than the others. I searched through the sea of faces for the source, my eyes alighting on a strange aura.

_A youkai...here..._

I vaguely registered the fact that the teacher was speaking to me, saying something about how pleased he was to be teaching me and that he was sure I would enjoy it here.

_Liar._

I heard him tell me to find a seat. Naturally, I chose a seat in the far left back corner, as far from the rest of the class as possible. It also put me beside the windows, so I had a view outside.

The teacher resumed his post at the front of the classroom and I quickly grew bored with his prattle. My eyes drifted outside, coming to rest on a black figure perched on the upper limbs of a tree. I narrowed my gaze critically, trying to identify it.

The figure seemed to realize it was the object of my scrutiny and took off out of the tree in a black blur.

_Another youkai?_

I was abruptly drawn from my thoughts by the shrill ringing of a bell. Time to go. I had nearly made it to the door when a hand stopped my progress. I tensed immediately, glaring at the offending appendage, and looked up into vivid, emerald green eyes.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

A/N: Okay, I'm hoping that maybe the flashback thing cleared some stuff up. If it did, great. If not, then there will be more. Gee...can anyone guess who the "black blur" is? Lol. Anyway, read and review. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Killer Queen

Fly By Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm updating! This chapter's kinda short, I know...sorry...

Chapter 4  
  
-: Normal POV :-

"Hello. My name is Shuichi Minamino. I realize that you are new to our school and thought that perhaps you might like some help in finding your way around." He smiled charmingly, keeping his hold on Kagome's arm. Two others stood behind him, obviously used to his behavior. Kagome glared up at him, a scowl marring her otherwise beautiful features.

"Your name does not matter to me. You will release me at once and never take such liberties again." Her eyes narrowed even more, if possible. There was a collective gasp as everyone was shocked into silence. Kagome, not in the mood to be patient, wrenched herself from the startled boy's grasp and turned on her heel, not once looking back and slamming the door closed behind her.

The boys were left in a stupor, having trouble believing what just happened. A female...rejecting _Kurama_...it was unheard of. Yusuke was the first to speak.

"Hey...guys...did everyone see that?"

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kagome's POV

_This 'school' is pointless. They're all idiots... Fuck this._

Kagome walked out of the building, disregarding the looks she got from other students as she shoved people out of her way. She headed towards the park, intent on clearing her rambling thoughts.

_I haven't been myself since that run-in with Kikyo...although she absorbed most of my soul, I seem to have retained a portion of it...but why??? Was it the shikon...?_

The feel of cold, hard steel against the flesh of her neck interrupted her inner musings.

"Human. What are you?" She vaguely registered the voice as that of a male, rather deep and raspy. She carefully tilted her back, trying to get a look at the intruder. "Answer."

"A human, obviously. Why the sudden rise in youkai interest in me? For that matter, who are you?" The pressure at her throat lessened and she was able to get a good look at him. He was short, dressed in black with impossible spiky hair, definitely youkai. Crimson eyes narrowed at her from under a white headband, accented by the slightly tan color to his skin.

"You mock me, human, with your insolence." Kagome very nearly laughed at his angry, disgruntled expression. "Continuing to do so will result in your imminent demise."

"Just answer the question, shorty. It'll make things easier." _This demon...there's something... off... about him..._

They glared at each other in a battle of wills for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hiei."

"Very good!" His eyes took on a murderous gleam at the taunt in her voice. "I am but a human with a little spiritual power." A sudden noise to her left distracted them both, sending her into a fighting stance and Hiei into a tree.

_That little shit ran off...dammit..._

She had barely finished her thought when a huge bear demon rushed out from behind the trees to attack. Her hand instantly flew to her side but grabbed only air.

_Fuck...I left it at the shrine because of SCHOOL... No matter._

Kagome readied herself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and completely unaware of the eyes trained solely on her, watching her. The demon rushed at her with an inhuman roar, his claws raised. Her face was expressionless, betraying nothing.

_There..._

The only change in her countenance was a slight widening of her eyes. She struck without warning, her movements hardly visible to the human eye. Hiei, however, had no trouble following her movements. She ducked up underneath the demon's claws and thrust her hand into his chest, tightening her fingers around his heart. Kagome smirked.

The demon abruptly stopped, blood spurting forth as his mouth opened and closed convulsively.

"Idiot."

She quickly withdrew her hand, the demon's heart coming with it, still enclosed in her fist. The demon's body fell to the ground with a thud, blood pooling around its prone form. Kagome threw the heart down onto its body, her lip curling in contempt.

"Weak fool," she snarled. She stalked off in the general direction of the shrine, not bothering even to wipe the blood from her arm. The crimson eyes that had been trained on her during the fight continued to watch her, only now they were wide with shock.

'How is this...possible...?'  
  
-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

A/N: Alright, another chapter finished! I apologize if it didn't make sense. Hmm... Guns N' Roses is quite possibly one of the best bands ever...am I right? Of course I am!!! -.-' Sorry...random moment... Anyway, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I need some ideas for later on in the story, since I'm kind of making it up as I go along... REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Freewill

Fly By Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH. Enough said.  
  
A/N: Well, I was supposed to be doing my summer reading, but because of all the lovely reviews, I decided to update. This is basically just a filler chapter. Sorry! Anyway, thanks go out to moonlightassassin, chinadoll27, CrystalEyes SilverWolf, InuyashaJunky, MLD(), and silverbluenchantress. Thanks!

Chapter 5

-: Normal POV :-

"Bullshit."

"..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Hiei, I must agree with Yusuke. It just isn't...possible." The silky tones of Kurama could be heard, along with the rude tone of Yusuke and near-silence of Hiei.

The group had all gathered at Yusuke's house not long after Kagome's fight with the bear demon. Hiei had told them all, in the least amount of words possible, of what he had seen in the park. Needless to say, the others had trouble believing it.

"Hey, are you guys talking about Kagome?"

"Shut up Kuwabara...weren't you supposed to be playing with a cat or something?" Kuwabara's face dropped comically.

"No...the kitty ran away..." He stopped and looked thoughtful for a brief moment. "But there's no way that Kagome could beat up a _demon_. She's too pretty." Kurama tried not laugh at Kuwabara's proud expression. Yusuke, however, had no problem.

"As much as your...creative...logic is appreciated, we can't rule it out completely. She's new, and we know practically nothing about her. So... as unlikely as it is that she is capable of such a thing, we have to consider it."

"Fine!" Yusuke sighed heavily. "So...what are we gonna do?" Kurama thought for a minute.

"I suppose we could keep an eye on her for a while... She obviously doesn't wish to speak with us."

"Whatever."

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

-: The Next Day :-

"We'll go over the homework first. Akito, number one."

"Psst...hey Kurama!" Kurama turned, trying not to attract the teacher's attention. "Where's Kagome?" They both turned to the empty seat in the corner where Kagome was _supposed_ to be. He shrugged and turned to face the teacher.  
  
_'Kagome...where are you?'_

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

-: Flashback :-

Kagome collapsed on the ground in an exhausted heap, no longer able to keep her legs under her. In her drained, barely conscious state all she could make out were two pools of amber above her.

"Inu...yasha?" The orbs narrowed.

_No...not Inuyasha..._

"Sesshoumaru."

"Miko. This Sesshoumaru will take you to his home."

"But...why?"

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru. Suffice to say that your...resilience…is amusing..."

-: End Flashback :-

Kagome cracked one eye open, cringing when a ray of light temporarily blinded her.

_Light...SHIT!_

She hurried over to her closet and grabbed her uniform, somehow managing to stumble into her clothes with minimal ripping and running out the door.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kagome walked into class wearing a long black trench coat over her school uniform.

"Miss Higurashi, you're late. I certainly hope you don't make this into a habit... Do you have an excuse?" The annoying, slightly nasal voice of the teacher hit on a nerve, effectively doing away with any patience she had left.

"I have no excuse. My whereabouts up until this point are of no concern to you, so leave me the hell alone." She fixed him with a cold glare, smirking when he flinched. With that she turned on her heel and stalked over to her seat by the window.

She sat there, gazing out the window and completely unaware of her surroundings. At least, until a folded piece of paper landed beside her. She indifferently opened it, hardly noticing the words on the page.

'Kagome -- Meet me outside after class. - Shuichi'

She let out a quiet, unladylike snort of disdain.

_Yeah, right. Idiot._

The bell rang and the students all flocked to the door with Kagome not far behind. She had just crossed through the doorway when -

"Kagome! It looked as though you were going somewhere...perhaps you didn't get a chance to read my note!" She gazed at him with disinterest, her face betraying nothing. He let out a small, slightly nervous laugh. "Well, anyway...I was just wondering if maybe you would like to spend some time with me...and my friends as well, of course."

A few nearby girls fainted at the sight of his smile. Kagome, however, wasn't affected.

"I told you already, I'm not interested. Leave me _alone_."

She turned around and stormed out of the building, leaving a rather disappointed Shuichi behind but not sparing him a second glance.  
  
-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-  
  
A/N: Okay, so that's it for chapter 5. Kinda hurried... Hopefully the next one will be better... I must say that this was an embarrassment to fanfiction. I'm so ashamed! Anyway, I'll be starting school again this Thursday, dammit. But I should have more time to write. Yay!!! Lol.   
  
By the way, is anybody downloading? I REALLY REALLY want "Every Heart", but my parents won't let me download it because it's "illegal", and they're paranoid about getting sued. Is there any way around it?  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, so just click that little button. Click it! You know you want to! : )


	6. Force Ten

Fly By Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously.

A/N: This is yet another filler chapter. This one isn't very good, but I'm hoping the next one will be better. By the way, reviews _always_ help. I can't improve if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. Pretty important author's note at the bottom...so read it. Thanks!

**Thanks go out to blazingsunstar, demonchild668(), (), ("()" is popular, huh? lol) and _many many_ thanks to CelestialStar6.  
**

Chapter 6

They waited until she went around the corner to follow, making sure that she wasn't aware of their presence. Their ploy had worked, although Kurama was still a little distressed by her outright rejection.

"Aw, cheer up Kurama!" Yusuke grinned and whacked him on the back. "So there's one girl who doesn't fall for you at first sight. Big deal! Remember... you've still got all those fangirls..."

"Very funny, Yusuke. Now come on, we don't want to fall behind."

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kagome was headed towards the park, still in a rage. The sight of the park in the fall was truly a sight to behold, and it never failed to calm her.

_There's one in every era. I suppose Shuichi would be the equivalent of Kouga. They're both too thick-headed to take 'no' for an answer.._

It wasn't long after she sat in the lush grass at the foot of a particularly large tree that she felt the eyes on her. She didn't bother turning.

"What do you want?"

"You have great powersss.... More than that of a normal human… I sshall eat you and claim your powersss for my own..."

"A snake demon... How quaint. No matter, I came prepared." She smirked, grateful for this opportunity to take out her frustration.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kurama and the other arrived just in time to see a snake demon sneak up behind Kagome. She did nothing, and Kurama was about to jump to her rescue when he heard her speak.

"A snake demon... How quaint. No matter, I came prepared."

"Is she insane?!" Yusuke hissed. "She'll be killed! There's no way she could fight off that demon by herself! It's huge!"

"We must be patient, Yusuke. Let us see what she does. Should anything go wrong, we can always jump in."

"Look, guys! She's moving! Do you think she saw me?"

They all turned to where he was pointing to see Kagome stand up, slowly and deliberately. Her hand disappeared inside her trench coat.

"Quiet, Kuwabara. We do not want her to know we're here."

Kagome drew out a long sword from inside her jacket, holding it out in front of her. Without warning, she swung it around, separating the creature's neck from the rest of its body. She resheathed her sword before turning.

"Too late. Even if I couldn't sense your presence, your friend could be heard coming a mile away." She glared at them. "Why are you following me?"

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Hiei's POV

I watched the human girl dispose of the demon, once again seeming to have no difficulty in doing so.

_Who is this girl...that she can kill demons so mercilessly? It was a low-level demon, but still... She is no mere human... Her movements are more like those of a...demon..._

He had seen his other group members sneak into the clearing a while ago, but he hadn't been aware that she had seen.

'Fox.'

_'Hiei?_ _Did you see her? She killed it...'_

'Yes, I know. That girl is no mere human.'

_'What should we do...?'_

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Normal POV

Kagome continued to glare at them, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Oh...Kagome! We weren't exactly _following_ you...we just-" Yusuke's reply was rather rudely cut off by Kagome.

"Do not mock me, fool. I'm not an idiot, so don't treat me like one."

Kurama was about to cut in when Botan appeared, hovering a few feet above the ground on her oar.

"Hello everyone! I didn't expect to see all of _you_ here! Anyway, Koenma has requested Kagome's presence." The ever-impossibly cheerful girl smiled, apparently oblivious to Kagome's black mood.

"What, more? What is it with you people? You're like ants - forever multiplying and impossible to get rid of." She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. Botan's bright smile never faltered.

"Doesn't matter, in you go! Bye guys!" With that she opened a portal behind Kagome and shoved her backwards into it, leaving the confused Spirit Detectives behind.

"Fuck!"

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Hiei's POV 

'Botan...how dare she?! She dragged the woman away before I got my answers from the wench!' I comforted myself somewhat by visualizing the horrible, gruesome death of...Lady Death... 'How ironic.' I almost snorted.

"Hiei? Are you alright?"

'Shit! The fox must have noticed my agitation...'

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again soon. We can go after her as soon as Botan opens another portal." He smiled at me in that friendly, infuriating way of his.

"I'm not worried, _fox_. I want answers." I scowled at him for good measure.

"Oh...of course! Sorry Hiei!"

"Hn." My eyes narrowed to tiny slits. 'Stupid fox. _Worried..._hn! I just want my damn answers!'

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

**A/N: Okay, listen up. This is fairly important...I think... -.-' Anyway, I was thinking about somehow getting Kagome's soul back so she can be CHEERFUL again. I think she would be better able to counter Hiei's cynicism. Right? So...review and let me know what you think. At any rate, it would be a few chapters later. But you need to REVIEW!!! K?**


	7. Young Turks

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm broke.

A/N: I got 7 reviews. Not bad, huh? Well, I'd say it's about time that I updated. So...here it is, the next installment. Not the best, but necessary. Filler chapter!!! (Sorry...it'll get better soon, I promise!)

* * *

Chapter 7 

"Okay Ogre, you take that stack and I'll take this one. That way we'll be done twice as fast and -" Any further comments were cut off by Kagome's heated arrival as she slammed open the doors, an anxious Botan trailing behind.

"What is the meaning of this?! Botan - explain!"

"Well sir, this is Kagome...the girl whose presence you requested..." She gave him a hesitant smile.

"This?! This is the girl that slayed the demon? Nonsense." He turned his nose up at her and proceeded to stamp the seemingly endless pile of papers stacked before him, failing to notice Kagome's heated glare.

"Actually, Koenma sir, she's slayed _two_ demons now. She took care of the second right before I arrived."

"There must be some mistake. This girl doesn't have enough power to kill a spider, much less a _demon_!" Botan opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kagome, who was obviously tired of being insulted.

"Listen _TODDLER_. I don't have time for your petty concerns. State your business with me and be done. Otherwise, let me leave."

"Fine, then leave. Botan!"

Botan opened another portal, intending to drop Kagome off where she picked her up when instead a group of angry Spirit Detectives stepped in. It seemed that confrontation was indeed inevitable.

"Botan, I believe SOMEONE owes us an explanation. Why does this girl have so much power when we can't sense any on her? And how was she able to kill those demons?"

At Kurama's reference to the previous events of that day Koenma choked on the donut he was currently chewing on, much to Yusuke's amusement.

"You mean -" Koenma's eyes widened comically. "She's really the one that...oops..." Kagome smirked.

"That's right, shorty. Now what the hell do you want?"

"Well...um...it's just that I was expecting someone with more...power...and maybe a bit _larger_ and -"

"Cut the crap."

"Well if you don't mind me asking, just how is it that you were able to kill those demons?" She looked around her, seeing the anxious gazes of the spirit detectives and the suspicious eyes of Hiei were all fixed on her. She sighed.

"I was able to dispose of the demons – although I personally think that they weren't strong enough to merit that title – because of my training. I was trained by the Lord of the Western Lands himself in exchange for healing his ward during an extended stay at his castle. As for my "lack of power" that you seem so fixated on, I'm actually rather drained at the moment."

"Wow, that's the longest I've heard her talk yet." Yusuke's inane remark went unnoticed.

"Drained?! You're _drained _and you still have enough power to take out a demon?! Why don't we have any records on you? Botan! Explain this!"

"Koenma sir, we only keep records of those with enough power to be a possible threat."

"GYAH!!! My father's going to kill me for overlooking this... What am I going to do?!" Kagome chose this moment to interrupt Koenma's wailing, which was getting on her nerves.

"Toddler." At this Yusuke snickered, earning him a glare from everyone. "It wouldn't have done you any good to keep records on me anyway. My miko powers did not manifests themselves until my fifteenth birthday. After that, I spent most of my time five hundred years in the past."

"The PAST?! How?!" She sighed, although her face didn't reflect her annoyance. Seeing no other option, she launched into her life story, keeping it short as possible and ending with her last encounter with Kikyo. By the time she finished, the room was silent.

"So...she took your SOUL?" At her nod, Koenma continued. "If that's so...well...how do you still have any of it left?" Again, Kagome found herself in the spotlight.

"One can only assume it was the jewel's doing since, at the time, I was not strong enough to ward her off by myself. I've always had a bond with it." Everyone looked thoughtful, except for Kagome who was by this time extremely irritated. "If you're finished with your incessant questioning, I would like to know exactly why I was dragged in." She narrowed her eyes at the ruler, having no other way to express her anger.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about adding another person to the group. There have been more outbreaks lately..." He drifted off at the angry expressions of his Spirit Detectives. "Don't look at me like that! Yusuke, you're always complaining about how much time the missions take up."

"But you want _her_? A _girl_? Are you insane?!"

"Whatever works! We need the extra help and apparently she's capable of taking care of herself! Now I don't want to hear any more complaints from you."

Kagome watched the exchange with mild interest. What to do...?

_Should I? At least it would give me something to do and get my mind off of the others back in the Feudal era and relieve some stress...I could kill things..._

"I'll do it."

The two were immediately drawn out of their argument by the sound of her voice.

"Wh-What?!" Yusuke's eyes were large as he turned to face her.

"I said I'll do it, providing I'll get to kill things. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Great! It's done then. Have Yusuke explain everything to you when you get back. Botan!" She opened yet another portal and they all stepped through, ending up in the same forest that they started in. Kagome turned towards the group.

"Urameshi. Explain."

Yusuke sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've got [3] votes for getting Kagome's soul back. Keep the reviews coming! Perhaps I might be more inclined to update... -wink wink- On to review responses! (That's right - I've got _questions_! Lol.) 

Review Responses

blazingsunstar: Thanks.

mandy: Glad you think so! Thanks!

Pinayazngrl: Many thanks! I'll try to make it happen.

Itsuko-chan: LOL! Well, I updated!

BloodyCrystal: Thanks! Your understanding is greatly appreciated!

Kariisme: I was thinking something along those lines, and yes, Sessh _is _going to make an official appearance in upcoming chapters. As for Kagome's sudden fatigue, that was a flashback/dream that alludes to the one in chapter four, I believe. Is that what you were asking? It makes sense... I think... -.-' (Sorry... I'm too lazy to go look. But there _is _one.) I added it in hopes of clearing up some of her past. Anyway, I hope this answers at least _some _of your questions. If not, then just drop me an angry review. I'm still getting the hang of this whole writing thing. Thanks for reviewing!

inuyashaandkagome4ever89: It is done. Lol.

A/N: Yes, another one. I've recently started reading LotR fics and was thinking about eventually starting one. Does anyone know where to get the translations for the Elvish language? It's so confusing... Anyway, please review!


	8. Livin' On the Edge

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. The last chapter wasn't quite up to par, so I'm hoping this one is a bit better. However, I wrote it rather late last night, so there are no guarantees. My apologies.

Disclaimer: As previously stated, I don't own IY or YYH.

Chapter 8

They had just finished the long and drawn-out explanation, most of which Kagome didn't pay attention to, when Yusuke's communicator went off. Kagome just rolled her eyes, then turned around to find Hiei staring at her.

"See something you like, shorty?" Kagome smirked when he snorted and turned away.

"Okay guys, Botan says there are a couple of breaks in the barrier and demons are coming through. So we're gonna split up...hmm..." He looked around. "Kuwabara, you're with me. Kurama, Hiei, you take Kagome." She raised an eyebrow at him, but otherwise said nothing.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

Kagome's POV

They had long since reached their destination and were now fighting the demons that were steadily passing through the barrier. As soon as one demon was killed, another took its place.

_Shit! Is there no end?_

Kagome's skills had improved greatly, exponentially even, but this was ridiculous. The fox and shorty wouldn't let her get in the middle, which is exactly where she needed to be.

_Fuck this. It's not like I'm going to BREAK if I get a little scratched up! I'll just have to do this MY way._

Having made up her mind, she ducked around Hiei, who was positioned in front of her, and jumped directly into the middle of the demon mob. Hiei moved to stop her but he was too late.

'Baka ningen. I'm not going to be blamed if you get yourself killed.'

_'Shut up Shorty, and leave me alone. One would think it would be obvious that I am extraordinarily busy at the moment.'_ She briefly turned and smirked at his shocked expression.

'How did you -" He stared at her in disbelief, not understanding how she could not only hear him, but _communicate_ with him telepathically.

_'You know, if you don't stop staring, you're going to lose a body part.'_

She laughed inwardly as he abruptly turned and dismembered the demon that had managed to sneak up behind him. When he turned back around Kagome was gone, off fighting the demons.

'Hn. Baka onna.' He mentally berated himself for caring and turned his attention toward the approaching demons, thankful for the distraction.

Meanwhile, Kagome was tearing through demons left and right and having the time of her life. She even allowed a small smile to grace her features as she sliced through one demon's stomach. She was so absorbed in the battle that she didn't notice when the other spirit detectives slowed their attacks to watch her, all of them stunned at the carnage she left in her wake.

"Um...Kagome? Are you...okay?"

Kagome jumped up suddenly and landed in front of Kuwabara, startling the poor idiot.

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright. Why do you ask?" A rare smile lit up her features as she shoved her sword through a demon that had crept up behind her.

"Oh...eh heh...no reason..."

"Right...well you better hurry up or there won't be any demons left for you..."

She flashed him another smile at his incredulous expression before jumping back into the battle.

-:3 hours later:-

The group all sat in the clearing, exhausted from the fight. Well, all except for Kagome. She stood relaxed, leaning against a tree that Hiei was currently perched in and listening to the others complaining loudly.

_It was almost like the old days...with Inuyasha...except that this time I was able to take care of myself. I didn't think that I would ever be able to fight like that again...not in this time. _She smiled slightly. _I want to do it again._

"Urameshi...can we do that again?"

He just stared at her, too tired to say anything. Kurama stepped in for him.

"Kagome...we just fought for over three hours...how can you say that? Aren't at least a _little_ tired?" She thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe a little bit...but I could go for at least another hour or two." She nodded to further prove her statement. Hiei let out a quiet snort as the others just sweatdropped. They were interrupted by a sudden beeping. All heads turned to Yusuke as he pulled out his communicator.

"WHAT?!" His eyebrow twitched angrily as he shoved the offending device back into his pocket. "Well Kagome, it looks like you got your wish."

She grinned almost maniacally, sending shivers down Yusuke's spine. "Lead the way, Urameshi."

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

A/N: Okay, that's it. I turned 17 last week. Joy. Anyway, review and let me know what you think.

By the way, I found a pretty good LOTR site: www. arwen-undomiel. com (I think that's right... just take out the spaces. If it doesn't work, then would someone be so kind as to let me know so I can fix it? Thanks.)


	9. Conflict

Fly By Night  
By Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: It should be obvious at this point in time. I don't own anything but pocket lint, sadly enough.

A/N: I am _so _sorry about the long update. I know, you've heard all the excuses already, so I won't bother. Let's just say that this chapter didn't - and still doesn't - quite meet my standards, but I don't know how to make it any better. So, I apologize. Many thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9 

Kagome walked in the front door to the shrine, exhausted.

'_Those steps are a bitch._'

She placed her hand on the door but abruptly froze, her previous exhaustion forgotten for the moment. She pulled the door open carefully, glancing around for any signs of an intrusive presence.

'_Strange...but I was sure I felt something...'_ She closed the door without a sound and walked around to the God tree. _'It's probably nothing, but still...'_

Kagome let out a breath that she hadn't been aware of holding when she saw nothing amiss near the tree. She turned around to go back inside when the voice of her nightmares permeated her thoughts.

'Kagome...it would seem that I have found you, my little miko...'

She whipped around immediately at the sound, snarling.

"Naraku!"

'So this is where you've been hiding...'

"Naraku, you bastard! Show yourself!"

'All in due time...you still possess some of my shards. I'm going to need them...'

"Fuck off you androgynous little half-breed bastard."

'We will meet again, miko.' With that his presence withdrew, and the clearing was once again silent save for the thunder rumbling in the distance. Kagome dropped to her knees, her weariness coming back full force.

"What the _hell _was that?! Surely he couldn't have found me..."

She somehow managed to drag her weakened body up the stairs to her room, collapsing in her bed still fully clothed.

_'I will protect my family at all costs.'_ This was her last coherent thought before finally succumbing to sleep.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

The spirit detectives were all crowded around Kurama's living room table, deep in conversation. Needless to say, they were all rather...unsettled... by the day's events concerning Kagome and her seeming fondness for the heat of battle.

"I'm telling you, Urameshi, it just isn't right! No girl should be able to fight like that! It just isn't natural!"

"You know, I seem to remember you saying something about how she's 'too nice' to fight, or something like that. So tell me, what made you change your mind?" Yusuke wryly commented, letting out a small snort of laughter at Kuwabara's sheepish expression.

"He has a point, Yusuke. Surely you can't mean to tell me that you find nothing unordinary about her admittedly formidable skills with the sword? Even with the knowledge of what she has told us, and I am certain she hasn't told us absolutely _everything_, it just doesn't fit. The way she fought...it was almost _desperate_. Did anyone else notice that?"

"Hn."

Kurama glanced sharply at Hiei but, not knowing whether to take his reply as agreement or denial, turned back to the others.

"Well I'm sorry _Kurama_, but I maybe I was too busy _pissing my pants_ to notice anything other than the insanity on her face when she looked at me!" Yusuke shook his head briefly. "Seriously...she looked almost demonic out there; it's the first time I've seen her actually _happy_, when she was slicing and dicing body parts off of the demons."

"Well, I have already spoken to Koenma, and unfortunately he hasn't been able to gather any more information regarding her than we have. So all we can do is wait for _her_ to come to _us_. She'll tell us when she's ready...hopefully." Kurama rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as Yusuke rolled his eyes at his optimism.

"Yeah, sure, I can _just_ see it happening. One day she's just gonna waltz up to us and spill everything, begging us to forgive her for not confessing all sooner." Here Yusuke let out a bark of laughter. "Right Hiei?"

He glanced over at the window sill that was Hiei's customary perch when he received no reply.

But he was gone.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

-: the Next Morning :-

"Kagome! Are you awake, sweetie?"

_'Dammit...'_ "Five more minutes mom... Can I just stay home from school today?"

"Oh, no honey! Today's Saturday. You need to hurry and come downstairs anyway though. There is a very nice-looking young man waiting for you."

"Eh?" Kagome was having trouble shaking off the sleep-induced fog her thoughts were shrouded in, and was having trouble understanding her mother. Then it hit her, and she sat straight up, fully realizing the implications of what her mother said. "A man? What does he look like? Tell me!" _'Could it be Naraku?'_

"Well, he's rather tall, and very handsome. He has very long silver hair and was wearing a suit..." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief after hearing the comment about the hair.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes, mom." Her mother beamed.

"Wonderful! Like I said, he's a very nice looking man... You know, I've always wanted to be a grandmother. Do you think perhaps...?" Kagome sweatdropped.

"Mother, you are pushing both your luck and my patience."

"Sorry, sweetie! Try to hurry up, though!" Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother's exuberant form and trudged over to her closet for something to wear.

_'Black, black, black...I suppose I'll be wearing black then.' _She smirked.

She made her way downstairs, her mother's voice drifting towards her. Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw her mother talking to the man, whose back was turned to her.

"Oh, Kagome! You're up!" Her thoughts, however, weren't on her mother. They were on her guest, who was slowly turning around to face her. Her eyes widened as his face came into view.

"Hello Kagome."

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize. I'm turning into one of those authors that takes forever to post crappy chapters. Anyway, I'll let you make what you will of this chapter, so don't send me angry reviews about not understanding, because you're not supposed to. Can anyone guess who "the guy" is? Lol. On to the review responses! 

**DarkAngel Kagome**: Thanks! I'll continue to write, and hopefully the updates will be more consistent.

**Micheleclover**: Lol, I'mleaning towards that idea.

**Miku**: Thanks, though I probably won't be _keeping_ her that way.

**Why?What?Shutup**: Many thanks.

**Kuramasgal**: Interesting, huh? Thanks, and I will.

**evildustbunny18**: Nice name! Lol. I figured that some comic relief would be welcome.

**blazingsunstar**: Thanks, although I can never tell if that's a sarcastic "kool" or not. Lol.

**LaDyPnAi**: O.O Okay, to answer your comments/questions: 1. I didn't really think that Hiei was showing a lot of emotion, but I'll work on it. 2. Kagome will be coming around to him soon enough. I'm trying, lol. 3. I hadn't given Shippo a whole lot of thought since he isn't really in the story...yet... Thanks!

**Pixie-stickjunkie**: Thank you very much!

**Elementsofmine**: Lol, thanks. I've never been much of a writer, but your compliments make me feel a _lot_ better. I canonly hope that I don't disappoint, and that my chapters will get better with experience.

**SacredKoorimeKitsune**: Yes, this most definitely _will_ be a Kagome/Hiei story, since it's my favorite pairing.I'm just not quite sure how to get thetwo together... Thanks for your support!

**Fabled**: Thanks! I like her that way too, but it seems not many other people agree.Lol.

**Lady Kage-Yume**: Okay, I'll try, andthanks for reviewing!

**Cosmos270**: Alright, and I'm sorry for slacking off. I'll try to do better next time!

Did I miss anybody? Well, thanks for all those who reviewed, and those who didn't. (I too am guilty of not reviewing...)


	10. Numb

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

A/N: About time I updated, huh? Lol.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha... Nope, still nothing.

: Chapter 10 :

"Sess-Sesshoumaru!"

"I see you haven't changed. You're as disrespectful as ever." His face remained cold and impassive, but his eyes softened, almost imperceptibly. Had Kagome spent any less time with the stoic demon, she would have missed it completely.

"But...why are you here? Are there others?" Sesshoumaru gazed at his former student, not missing the faint spark of life that briefly flashed in her eyes at the thought.

"Kagome...perhaps you should sit down. There are many things we need to discuss. Let's move to another room so we can-" He was cut off my the sudden arrival of four rather unkempt spirit detectives as they burst through the door.

"Kagome! Get down! SPIRIT GU-" Yusuke's impromptu shout was hastily smothered by Kagome's hand.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you all here?" All heads turned towards Kagome at her demand.

"Because of the demon behind you! Ungrateful little... Koenma called a few minutes ago saying there was a powerful demon over here. So, we came!" She sighed and signaled for Hiei to lower his sword that was currently pointed towards Sesshoumaru's neck. Neither demon looked pleased.

"Urameshi, this wasn't necessary. This is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kurama had a look of shock on his face, and even Hiei backed off slightly at the mention of the demon's name, recognizing it immediately. Yusuke wasn't as familiar with his reputation but shut up nonetheless. Kuwabara was already asleep on the couch where he had crashed at some point during the confrontation.

"Miko, you know these people?"

"Yes. They are spirit detectives, and I suppose you could call them my friends." Yusuke seemed to deflate under the taiyoukai's intense scrutiny, letting out a heavy sigh once he returned his attentions to Kagome.

"Since they are already here, they should probably stay and listen as it will undoubtedly affect them as well." They all made their way to the living room and sat down on any available surface. They made a rather odd picture, with the boys (excluding Hiei...I don't think he wears pjs.) still in their pajamas and Sesshoumaru in his Armani suit. They kept their eyes on the demon lord, still not completely comfortable with him so close to Kagome. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, ignored the wary glares of the other member of the motley group.

"I assume this isn't a social visit, correct?"

"Yes. I trust you have not forgotten Naraku in your time away." She nodded stiffly. "You asked earlier about the others. Kagome, they are all dead." Kagome's eyes widened, shocked. "Without your help, Naraku killed them all in the final battle. I was only spared such a fate because of Tenseiga's power, which saved me in the end."

"And...what of Naraku?" She somehow managed to get the words out of her suddenly tight throat.

"In truth, I wasn't sure what became of the hanyou. I was never able to locate his body, and in the following years he never made an appearance. At least, until last night." Kagome swallowed painfully, suddenly understanding.

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes, last night there was an attack on several cities throughout Japan. The bodies were severely mutilated, the buildings obliterated."

"But...how do you know it was _him_?"

"The miasma. I traveled there myself early this morning and recognized the substance immediately. It's not on the news yet, so don't bother looking." Yusuke had made to turn on the TV, but Sesshoumaru's deadpan voice stopped him. "No one else knows of it yet. The miasma is too thick to see through, and the humans are killed by it before they can assess the damage."

Kagome shook her head, struggling to process the new information.

"So we'll kill it. It's just another demon, right?" Yusuke looked around the room, not quite understanding the problem.

"Yusuke, I don't think it's that simple." Kurama, who had up until this point been listening in silence, finally made himself known.

"Naraku has grown stronger, and without the help of my half-brother and his friends, we will most likely perish along with the rest of the planet's inhabitants."

"Then what the hell do you want us to do!"

"Calm yourself, human. Kagome, you know what must be done." At the mention of her name she composed herself and raised her head, leveling her gaze with Sesshoumaru's.

"The past. I have to go back, don't I?" He nodded as comprehension dawned on the faces of most of the spirit detectives, his eyes glinting with approval. "Very well. I suppose there's no time like the present." Kagome immediately got up, completely ignoring the protesting detectives.

"Kagome, wait!" She turned toward Yusuke. "We're coming with you." The others nodded.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. This demon-"

"Wench." Her gaze shifted to Hiei, her eyes questioning. "We will be going." Kagome smirked.

"It seems you leave me no choice. Go home, make your excuses, and pack enough for a few weeks. Make it quick, or I'll leave without you."

With that final thought the group dispersed, leaving only Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome rubbed her face tiredly and leaned back into the comfort of the recliner, shielding her eyes from the light. Sesshoumaru quietly made his way over to her chair, laying one hand on her shoulder. She looked up in question.

"I know how hard this must be for you, and I wouldn't have enlisted your help if it wasn't absolutely necessary." He waited for her slight nod before continuing. "I cannot come with you, as I have other responsibilities here that require my attention. However, I can assure you that my past self will not leave your side." He smiled, a genuine, soft smile full of the affection that he felt for his former student and a gift not bestowed upon many.

Kagome got up wearily, resigning herself to her situation.

"Well, I suppose I should get packed. I have but a few hours left until the others return." She began to walk towards the stairs, but was suddenly halted as Sesshoumaru grasped her wrist. She gasped as he pulled her in for a hug, something that surprised as much as it warmed her.

"You will be careful, Kagome. Don't waste the time I spent training you."

Kagome sniffed and blinked back the tears that had suddenly welled up, both from his unexpected and admittedly uncharacteristic gesture of affection, and from the deep concern behind his words.

"Sesshoumaru... Thank you...for everything."

A/N: I should probably apologize for my _extremely_ late update... As I'm sure you understand, school hasn't exactly left me a whole lot of time for reading, let alone _writing_, hence the short and admittedly crappy chapter. I suppose I could promise that the next one will be updated sooner and be better, but you and I both know that that won't necessarily be that case. However, I _will_ try, so bear with me.

Just to be absolutely clear – Sesshoumaru's relationship with Kagome is purely platonic. I have decided to make him act as Kagome's surrogate father. His actions may have been out of character, but remember – they spent a LOT of time together, and got rather close.

This chapter's sole purpose is that of a sort of preface, leading you into the next chapter, and that's the reason that it was kind of slow. But I assure you – I _am_ going somewhere with this, I just haven't exactly figured out _where_. Well, enough of my blabbering; on to the review responses! (I'm so excited – I actually _got_ some reviews!)

Amaya Tenka: It may have taken a while, but I have _finally_ updated. Thanks for reviewing!

blazingsunstar: Thanks! You have _no _idea how happy that makes me!

BloodyCrystal: Yep! Thanks for reviewing!

Bluespark: As you can see, you were completely right! And I would _love_ to see Inu in a suit... yummy! Lol.

borken hearts, crying tears: Tis none other than my bee-yoo-tee-ful Sessh! Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Inu Fan: Cavities, huh? Hmm... maybe I could use that... lol. Thanks for reviewing!

dark-demonic-angel: I'll try to update more consistently. Thanks for reviewing!

darkdreamer: The story WILL go on! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Duzzie: Why yes, it is! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

kagome of the western lands: Thanks!

Kaikou247: That is correct. (Billy Madison...) I'm getting around to the whole "relationship" thing, I'm just not sure how to go about it without being so clichéd.

Koorime13: I could cry! So many nice things about me – even complimenting my writing skills! sniff I'm so HAPPY!

TheLightintheDarkness: Yes, I _am_ quite evil, aren't I? In the words of my English teacher, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Minday: Thank you!

pinkjingling: Thanks!

Rena Moon: More compliments! preens Thank you for reviewing!

SacredKoorimeKitsune: sniff I just feel so... sniff... loved! Thanks for reviewing!

shadow miko: Lol. Thanks! Although I'm primarily a Hiei/Kag fan, I like _some_ Kurama/Kag fics, but not many. If you come across any good ones, let me know!

storywriter10791: Well, I updated... Sorry for the long wait!

Sukera: Thank you!

ZmajGoddess: You are correct! Ooh... compliments! Heh... I like compliments... Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Walk the Plank

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: Hmm...let us consult the magic 8-ball... shakes it DAMN YOU! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! sniff It would appear that I don't own IY or YYH... ARGH! EVERY TIME!

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Anyway, don't expect much. I just felt really bad that I left everyone hanging for so long. Thanks for reading!

* * *

:Chapter 11:-

: Normal POV :-

Kagome took a deep breath, and then another.

'Okay, you can do this. You've made it this far, you can't just quit now!' Her resolve firmly in place, she hefted the gigantic yellow bookbag onto her shoulders...

...Only to lose her balance and fall headfirst down the stairs, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. She glared at the bag, blaming it for all her problems and half-expecting it to shrink back in fear. Naturally, it did not. "Shit."

'Well, at least things can't get any -' A thump to her right instantly distracted her from her thoughts. 'What the...?' She cautiously got up and rounded the corner... and was confronted with the sight of her fellow spirit detectives unsuccessfully trying to muffle their laughter. Yes, even Hiei cracked a smile. She glared at them, her narrowed eyes promising a very long, very _painful_ death for them should they continue.

They immediately shut up, but the overall effect was ruined by Yusuke's sudden burst of laughter only a moment later.

Seeing no way out of this, she merely raised her head and, walking over to Yusuke, proceeded to drag him by the arm to the source of her problems.

"Since you seem to enjoy mocking me, you may have the honor of carrying my bag."

"Fine! Since you're so _weak_, I'll carry both my bag and – heh, not a light sucker is it? – and yours!" Kagome smirked at his obvious discomfort. He had already broken a sweat, and the bag wasn't even a foot off the ground.

"Not so easy, is it Urameshi?" He let out a groan of frustration.

"What the hell did you put in this thing, Kagome!" Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and let the bag drop.

"Necessities." Yusuke sweatdropped. "Now if you're done wasting time, perhaps we could leave?" He looked on as Kagome lifted the huge bag, hardly seeming to notice its weight. She stalked into the living room where the other were waiting, tailed by Yusuke.

"Kagome! How the hell did you do that! That thing must weigh over hundred pounds!" She rolled her eyes. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's disbelief.

"Urameshi, now is not the time." All heads turned to the doorway where Sesshoumaru now stood.

"So you won't be joining us, Sesshoumaru?" He turned towards Kagome.

"I cannot. As I explained earlier to Kagome, I have things to take care of here, and my presence in the past would only complicate things further. Remember my words, miko, and heed them."

She smiled briefly at him, detecting the true meaning behind his comment and gaining strength from their last conversation.

"You be careful too, Sesshoumaru." Having said that, her face once again adopted its usual indifferent expression. "Alright, let's go."

:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

"So...this is it?"

"Yes."

"And we just...jump in..."

"That's correct."

"No way am I going to do that, Urameshi! It's dark down there!" Kuwabara was crouched by the well, leaning over to peer down into the inky darkness. "Hey, I think I see something! Urameshi, come look! Maybe it's a kitty!" He then proceeded to "talk" to the "kitty," to the chagrin of the others.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his idiocy and shoved him in. Yusuke and Kurama quickly rushed to see what had become of their comrade, fully expecting to see him unconscious at the bottom of the well. When they found the well to be empty, they both turned confused gazes to Kagome.

_'I'm tired of this nonsense.'_ She wasted no time in sending the two down the well to join him. She smirked at Hiei.

"Shall we?"

"Hn." Nevertheless, he moved to her side, and together they jumped down into the dark.

* * *

Author's Note:

I apologize for the ex_treme_ly late update. AP exams are coming up, and I'm kind of stressing out about them, mostly because I haven't been paying much attention in class for the last...oh, I don't know...FOUR MONTHS, and now I'm paying for it.

Anyway, I tried to insert some comic relief here, but I don't know if it worked. I suppose I shall find out soon enough, hm?

I'm going to use this small space for a mini-tirade concerning certain people who have insinuated themselves into my life. (Skip if you like—I won't be offended.) A certain teacher, who shall remain unnamed (not out of respect, mind you, but because she doesn't deserve the privilege of owning one), has been childishly stomping around and flinging my papers at me, glaring at me, and generally attempting to insult me in any possible way since last week. This started because I had the "nerve" to talk back to her "favorite student," who happens to be a crack whore, when I was insulted by her. I may be wrong about this, but I was fairly certain that blatant favoritism was frowned upon in the teaching world. shrugs I find it amusing how, no matter how much she doesn't like me, I'm _still_ making about 100 in her class while her "favorite student" is on the verge of failing. Oh well.

On a lighter note, I got the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack, and I LOVE it. Anyway, I think that covers just about all of it. I'll try to update faster, but no promises.

* * *

Review Responses:

animeloony – Thanks!

Animeotakufreak – Thanks for reviewing.

Anonymous – Thanks.

Bloodangeloffire – Many thanks!

BloodyCrystal – Thanks for reviewing! I also appreciate your understanding. I apologize for taking so long to update, and I'll try to be more consistent.

Dark Inu Fan – Let's see..."the present" would have been 1990-whatever. Thanks!

kitsune'sangelofflames – Many thanks!

Koorime13 – Well, thanks for being honest. Just remember—I _am_ new to this whole writing thing (as if that's an excuse...lol.) This fic is really a kind of experiment for me, to see what works. At any rate, I'm trying, so thanks for sticking with me. I'd appreciate it if you would keep doing this, telling me when I _really really_ suck and whatnot. So...yeah, thanks.

LittleBlackAngel– YES! HE DOES! I wouldn't want him for a brother, though, since I'd be too tempted to... Well, perhaps I'll just stop that thought there.

shadow miko – Thanks for reviewing!

Shadowed Rains – Thanks for reviewing! I'll think about it, since her traditionally upbeat personality _does_ get annoying, and see what I can do to keep that down to a minimum.

TheLightintheDarkness – Lol. Sorry about the slow update, but thanks for reviewing!

vi3tdream27 – Thanks for reviewing!

x-KawaiiCherry-x – Hello. Have no fear, for I shall not abandon this fic. I've started reading too many good ones that were unfortunately discontinued that, even if I should begin to completely hate writing, I don't think that I could bring myself to quit. So, for better or worse, this one _will_ be completed.

xxprincess-sakuraxx – Thanks for reviewing!


	12. Returning to the Past

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, nor do I own Hiei. As a matter of fact, I don't own _anything_. Leave me alone!

A/N: Just a quick little blurb, if you please. I would have updated long before now (sorry...), but I was far from pleased with this chapter. I still am, as a matter of fact. However, I think that I have kept everyone waiting long enough. It is short, yes, and for that I apologize as well. With that said, read on and review.

* * *

Chapter 12

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

-: Normal POV :-

Kagome landed hard, almost crushed by the immense weight of her book bag. She and Hiei were the only ones there, so she assumed that the others made it out alright. She gazed up at the clear blue sky, reveling in the fresh, invigorating air of the feudal era.

She was drawn out of her musings at Hiei's quiet snort. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Patience is a virtue."

"One that we don't have time for."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." She watched as Hiei jumped up, disappearing from her line of sight. "Yeah, whatever. _Don't_ help me." Kagome braced herself, finding her balance, and began her ascent. She had almost cleared the top, but Hiei's arm shot out and caught the bag, hauling her the rest of the way out and dropping her unceremoniously on the ground. He smirked.

"You are too slow."

"Come on, Shorty. We need to find the others." She needn't have bothered speaking, though, for Inuyasha came running into the clearing not a moment later.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you been! If you're finished, we need to go look for jewel shards!"

"If I'm _finished_!"

"Yeah. Now that it's not 'that time of the month' anymore." The hanyou seemed to be rather proud that he'd "figured it out."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Sit."

Hiei snorted, and the action had served its purpose in alleviating some of the frustration that had accumulated over the past few days. She turned to say something to Hiei but suddenly stopped short, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Hiei regarded her curiously.

"Wench."

"It's...Kikyo..."

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

"Hey Kurama, what do you make of this?" Kurama's reply was drowned out, however, by the sudden onslaught of girlish exclamations over the "kitty".

"Kitty! Wow, can I hold it? Urameshi, you've looked at it long enough! My turn! It's so cute!"

"Kuwabara, I highly recommend that you put down that cat." Kuwabara glared rather comically at him, refusing to relinquish his hold on it.

"No! It's mine! Such pretty tails..." He was so absorbed in his ministrations that he failed to notice the arrival of a certain taijiya and monk.

"Kirara!"

Kuwabara watched, transfixed, as the tiny cat in his arms suddenly transformed into a giant fire cat. Confronted with this new development, he did the only thing he could think of – he shrieked loudly and ran to hide behind Yusuke. This, of course, caused Yusuke to turn and yell at his friend loudly for being such a coward. In no time it had progressed into an all-out argument.

Kurama, being the only sensible one left, took the incentive and stepped forward in greeting. The two humans in front of him crouched into fighting stances, obviously not trusting him.

"Hello, my name is Kurama. And who might you be?"

They exchanged glances before warily relaxing enough to respond.

"I am Sango, and this is Miroku. Where did you come from? Your clothes are strange, like—" Miroku abruptly cut off any further comment she might have made.

"Ah...well I came with Kagome through the well..." Kurama trailed off at the expressions on their faces. The monk stepped forward.

"You are acquainted with the Lady Kagome?"

'Well that explains it...' Kurama made to offer an explanation, but Yusuke broke in before he could respond.

"Yeah, we know her. You got a problem with that?" He glared at them, practically oozing hostility. If anything, though, the monk seemed relieved.

"My most humble apologies. Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of ours. I would assume she is here...?"

"Yes, she and Hiei came with us. However, we didn't wait for them as we were distracted by the appearance of your cat." Kurama's voice soothed away any remaining suspicions that the two may have entertained. Sango chose that moment to step forward.

"And Kagome...how is she?"

Kurama looked confused for a moment but answered nonetheless.

"She was fine when we last parted ways, almost cheerful even. I distinctly remember her smirking as she shoved Yusuke and myself down the well." Sango sighed.

"So...she is the same." At Kurama's perplexed expression she hastened to explain. "The Kagome that you know...isn't the real Kagome. She used to be _happy_, at least up until a few months ago. She was fine when the rest of us went to fight the demon, but she wasn't even there when we returned for her. She just... disappeared.

"Then a few days ago, after months of being gone, she returned, changed. She killed a demon right in front of us, and she didn't even flinch though she was covered in blood. She wouldn't even acknowledge us..."

"So...she didn't tell you what happened?" Sango shook her head, too distressed to speak. "You seem very concerned...I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I told you. You're bound to find out eventually anyway."

"Please!"

"Very well." He then went on to tell them the story of Kikyo's betrayal and Kagome's current situation, sparing no details. At the end, Miroku and Sango sat with grim expressions, worried for their friend.

"Poor Lady Kagome. One can only imagine how much pain she's in. The loss of a soul is a very traumatizing experience, both physically and mentally. It's a miracle she survived at all..."

Sango turned her gaze to the sky, letting all she heard sink in.

"Kami, Kagome... Please be alright."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know that my absence from the site is shameful, and my inferior chapter even more so. I've had this sitting around for a while, but wasn't pleased with it as a whole. And again, it is _way_ too short. I shall just have to try harder next time. Sigh My specialty is editing, not writing, I'm afraid.

I have had several complaints about my short chapters. To you I say that, in truth, I have _no idea_ how to make them longer. Once I have said what I need, everything else is a waste of time, words, and space, thereby making inferior chapters even worse. However, if anyone has any, I am open to suggestions.

On a lighter note, I was surprised by the sheer multitude of reviews that I've gotten, most of them positive. I wish that this site was structured more like DeviantArt's, so that I could respond to reviews directly instead of clustering them all at the end of a chapter. I find the process distasteful, as I am not able to acquire the depth of communication and response that I would like. Oh well.

On to review responses! (And there are quite a few...lol.)

* * *

**Angelgirlmia**: Luckily, I did_ eventually_ get the song, but thanks for your offer. Thanks for your review!

**animeadhdgeek14**: Thank you!

**Black Hands**: Thank you!

**BlackAndSilentFire**: Thanks for understanding.

**BloodyCrystal**: Lol. Thanks for understanding. I'm _out _of school for now though, and hopefully I'll be able to post more chapters.

**Charroum The Lady of Death**: My sentiments exactly. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Inu Fan**: Yes, I'm back. Somewhat, lol. As to her bag's stitching, Kagome is using my patented unreasonably-strong-but-super-light-for-heavy-lifting bookbag thread, made specially for her by yours truly. It's good stuff. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Darkness101**: I'm getting there. Again, I want for them to take it slow to allow for their respective personalities. Thanks for reviewing!

**dawnstar28**: Thanks. No, I haven't given up on it, I'm just lazy, as much as it pains me to admit.

**DMGTDK**: Thank you! Truly, I am flattered.

**gnat101**: Lol. Thanks for the advice!

**Kagome259**: Thank you. I try to make them longer, but it never seems to work out. However, I'll keep trying.

**Kagome-Sano's grl**: I'm flattered! Seriously, I don't know how much I can help, as I myself have only just begun, but I'll try. Write what you like, regardless of what everyone else says, and try to have fun with it. Also, ignore irate reviewers and their comments if at all possible. Try out different styles of writing and find what suits you best. Again, I'm no expert, far from it, but I hope I've helped. Let me know how it goes.

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**: I haven't decided _exactly_ what I want to do yet. So many choices! Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Koorime13**: To you I shall dedicate a paragraph of response, lol.

I am late, I know. I was distressed upon reading your review. I wish I could claim that I had accidentally deleted the paragraph explaining the bag's sudden drop in weight, but I didn't. I failed to notice the discrepancy between the two instances (which is very embarrassing, hence my distress), and will eventually fix it. As for not letting Kuwabara lift it, my reasons are juvenile at best. I hate Kuwabara. Let me say that again...I hate Kuwabara. And I'm not sure why. Oh well.

Anyway, I appreciate your constructive reviews. I just can't _believe_ that I missed something like that! Gyah! Thanks for keeping me in check.

**LaDyPnAi**: AP classes really weren't _that_ bad, lol. At least, not as bad as one is led to believe. Summer school is going to _suck._ I feel for you.

**Madam Sorceress**: Lol. Thanks!

**Mischeivious Skyla**: Thank you! And I agree; they _are_ and awesome couple.

**mizushoubai**: Thanks!

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**: I agree wholeheartedly. Thanks for reviewing.

**sakuragirl-123**: I will, and thanks for reviewing.

**Serena**: Thanks for reviewing! And I apologize for the update that was so long in coming.

**Sexi3-Kagome69ner**: Yes, well, I don't particularly care for her either, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shabopo**: I can't _imagine_ having to take _five _of those accursed things—I only had to take two, and the reviewing alone was exhausting. I haven't gotten my scores back yet, but I doubt I did very well on anything. AB Calc. wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected, but I _still _didn't know anything. My own fault, I'm afraid, as I have an appallingly short attention span when it comes to any kind of math. The other was AP Eng. Lit., which also wasn't what I was expecting. I thought it was rather easy, which concerns me. Usually when I think something is easy, I find that I misinterpreted something crucial and, consequently, I don't do very well. Blast.

I'm happy to say that I am _finished _with the hated teacher. I only made a 98 in her class, but whatever. I'd say it's not bad for spending most of my time in there doing my Calc. homework. Muahahahahaha! I hope that I never see her again, but that's unlikely since she lives on my road. I have rotten luck, obviously.

I was very happy to read your well-rounded review, as they are so rare. Yes, Iam _trying_ to make Hiei's reaction to Kagome plausible, "try" being the operative word. It's hard to find an adequate compromise, as some are impatient and want them together _now_, and still others think things are moving too fast. No matter. Your review was very flattering and well-spoken, another rarity. Lol.

I have been lucky so far, as most everyone has been very understanding of my school woes.

Anyway, _thank you_, you've been a great help with _everything_!

**shadow miko**: Lol. Thanks for the review!

**stonedjoker1**: Thank you.

**Tammy**: Thanks.

**TheLightintheDarkness:** Yes, my chapters are _all_ quite short, as much as it pains me to post them while being so. I'll try to work on that. Thanks!

**tom fan**: Lol. Certainly.

**Wolf-Teen**: Thank you very much! I do try. As for the exam, well, I'm still not sure about that. The results haven't come in yet... But thanks for the vote of confidence!

**xxprincess-sakuraxx**: Lol. Thanks!

Let me know if I've missed anyone. As always, thank to everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Fly By Night

Vladygasckgyn

Disclaimer: See preceding chapters.

_To all of you who have stuck with me, thank you. It's been...what? A couple of years? Lol. Well no matter, here is another of my trademark short chapters hehehe. I apologize if this makes no sense, but I didn't take the time to reread what I had already uploaded, just went by my notes._

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 13

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

- : Normal POV : -

Hiei stared at Kagome, confused by her seemingly inexplicable horror. Finally, after moments of stunned silence, he could take it no longer.

"Wench, what is this 'Kikyo'?" He watched as the object of his scrutiny turned wide eyes upon him.

"She...She's the one who stole my soul..."

He mentally processed this new information, his eyes narrowing dangerously as the implications of her statement registered in his mind.

"And...?" Kagome turned sharply to her right at hearing his lowered tone.

"She's...close." Hiei cautiously looked around and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the immediate vicinity, turned back to Kagome.

"How do you know this?" He watched as she slowly brought a pale hand in front of her to rest over her heart.

"I can feel her. It's almost like...a tugging on my soul, or at least the fraction that I have left." Her head suddenly shot up, her previously horror-stricken face now composed to its customary blank mask of indifference. Kagome glanced at Hiei and answered the question evident in his eyes.

"She's here."

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

SMACK

The spirit detectives all stood back and stared at the taijiya, their expressions a mix between terror and admiration.

"Holy crap!" Kurama laughed nervously at Yusuke's not-so-eloquent statement.

"Although I wouldn't have put it in such words, I must agree with Yusuke. Lady Sango, your strength is quite remarkable."

Sango blushed at both the compliment and at having been caught in such an unladylike act, but chose to hide her reaction (unsuccessfully, I might add) by scolding the lecherous monk further.

"Hentai! When will you learn? HANDS OFF!"

They all cringed empathetically as she continued to shriek at the still-oblivious monk, fully able to imagine his pain. After another ten minutes of the torture, Kurama felt compelled to intervene.

"If I may, Lady Sango, I think it is imperative that we leave to find Kagome as soon as possible, as we do not know how long it will take."

Sango blushed again, even more deeply than before, if possible, though this time at her own foolishness rather than the monk's.

"Oh, yes, I'm so sorry!" She quickly bent and hauled Miroku up by his robes and set him on his own shaky feet. "Miroku! Let's go."

He quickly brushed himself off, and at his nod they set off back in the direction of the well.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

"This Kikyo is a threat." It was a statement more than a question, but served its purpose in drawing Kagome's attention.

"Yes. She is a miko, like myself, but more powerful."

"You have had training." Kagome stopped a moment to ponder this fact, concluding that he was right. She _had _gotten training, from none other than the great Sesshoumaru himself. This time, she wouldn't be caught weak and defenseless. This time, she could _fight_.

She glanced over at Hiei as he scented the air around them, an ability she envied greatly. Yes, if all else failed, there was always a certain spiky-haired fire apparition who was always spoiling for a fight. In fact, he might even enjoy the challenge.

"Indeed. The training may very well be exactly what I need to gain an edge against her." She smirked in her newfound confidence echoing Hiei's own devilish smirk.

A sudden noise in the surrounding forest diverted their attention, and they readied themselves for the upcoming confrontation.

-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-:-'-:-

- : Hiei's POV : -

There was no time to get any more information from her. I barely had time to jump into the trees when the hanyou from before abruptly came crashing into the clearing, a strange woman now on his back. I sniffed the air again, but my nose contradicted my eyes. The human woman on the ground in front of me was not human. Hell, she didn't even smell _alive_.

Hn. I shrugged mentally and crouched low on my branch, letting things explain themselves with time.

"Wench! That fucking hurt!"

I watched as Kagome's eyes narrowed further, testament to her obvious anger towards the mutt. Good. Get angry. Use it to grow strong and defeat them.

"Inuyasha, sit." I inwardly chuckled as the mutt got it face-first in the ground, a dog-shaped crater of his own making. Then the onna came forward, her mouth twisted into an ugly sneer.

"You! You are supposed to be DEAD!" Kagome merely smirked at her words and looked down her nose at the other woman.

"You obviously didn't do a very good job. Are you losing your touch, Kikyo?"

Kagome's apathetic expression never left her face, even as the woman raised her bow and trained it directly on Kagome.

"This time I won't fail!" With that, she released the arrow, infusing it with dark red energy. I could have interfered, but refrained from doing so. Kagome could take care of herself well enough, _that_ much I had learned.

And I was right, naturally.

Only milliseconds before she was hit, Kagome brought up her sword and sliced the arrow neatly in half, diverting both sides around her. I smirked at the baffled expression on 'Kikyo's' face. Kagome took the opportunity to charge, sword drawn and ready to kill.

Of course, the hanyou 'Inuyasha' chose that moment to intrude, just when things had gotten interesting.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing!" He dodged between the two, shielding Kikyo from Kagome's wrath. "You almost killed her!"

"Oh, did I? It's a pity that you interfered. Why don't you just move aside and let me finish what we started?"

"What the _fuck_ Kagome!"

By this time I had had enough and decided to make myself known. No sense in letting the girl have all the fun.

"Hanyou." I waited for him to tear his gaze away from Kagome to ensure that I had his full attention. "You should keep your bitch on a leash."

At the mutt's enraged expression, I guessed that he didn't appreciate my suggestion. I might have even struck a nerve. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I noticed that Kagome had and was fighting the urge to either laugh or comment further on it, I know not which. I smirked in her general direction.

Yes, this would prove to be very entertaining indeed.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not going to lie and say that the next chapter is going to be soon in coming, but eventually. I haven't given up on this story, just run out of ideas. Review, suggestions are welcome._  



End file.
